


Nice

by Ashrey



Category: The Last Remnant
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 08:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashrey/pseuds/Ashrey
Summary: David is wondering how nice Rush can be, and Rush is willing to demonstrate. Drabbles.





	Nice

**Author's Note:**

> My old fic from Last Remnant fandom. David/Rush. Drabbles. Cross posted in FFN. Beware of grammatical errors.

"Rush, can we search some Gaslin Ore?"

"Sure thing Dave"

"Thanks, I appreciate it"

Mr. Diggs decided that it was the most exhausting digging he ever experienced.

 

\----

 

"Rush, can you lend me the rapier?"

"Yep, here you go"

"Thank you for your generosity"

David smiled and sheathed his new (borrowed) rapier, Rush grinned.

 

\----

 

"Rush"

"Yes Dave?"

"I need some horns, do you think you can help me find some?"

"Allrite"

Rush decided to sell the extra horns he got, who ever thought they had lost track of time?

 

\----

 

"Rush, could you spar with me? I'm trying to learn some new arts"

"You bet!"

And they sparred until both of them almost fainted, and ended with Emma roaring at them.

 

\----

 

"Have I told you that you're a nice person Rush?"

Rush smiled, "I'm being nice just for my important people Dave"

David smiled back.

 

\----

 

"Rush?"

"Yeah?"

"May I kiss you?"

"That will be just mint Dave."

After who know how long they kiss, David let go Rush's lips and smirked,

"You're indeed a very nice person Rush Sykes"

"Only for you Dave, only for you" and Rush kissed him again.


End file.
